


Any Human Heart

by momojuusu



Series: Momojuusu’s Songfics Parade [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any human heart can break at some point, and in this case, it’s Minhyuk’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Human Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I abandoned this fic for a couple weeks and when I continued it, I kind of lost the point. But, I still hope this story is still enjoyable!
> 
> Big thanks to [Mady](http://archiveofourown.org/users/centipatch/pseuds/centipatch) for the title and the summary. You always know I suck at it, LOL.
> 
> English is not my first language, so beware of typos and grammar errors.

Minhyuk felt breathless.

It was past midnight when he sneaked outside his shared room, outside the dorm to the rooftop. He couldn’t sleep and being in his bed only made him think of anything unpleasant. He needed fresh air; he needed the cold wind because it often helped him calm down.

It had happened for a whole year by now, or maybe more than a year. He had had sleeping problems since he finally managed to debut as Monsta X with the other six. He didn’t know why, but the insecurities never really left him even after he was finally known as Lee Minhyuk from Monsta X, not Lee Minhyuk the trainee who joined No.Mercy.

From the beginning, he had known that debuting wouldn’t only be about all nice and great things. He had known that after being one of Monsta X members, he would work even harder, practice even harder; everything would be both Heaven and Hell. It wasn’t like he’d never expected something like that, but it didn’t change the truth that, deep inside, he wasn’t mentally ready for everything.

People knew him as someone whose smile was as bright as the sun. He was the group’s mood-maker; he was the one who would put a happy face and lighten the heavy atmosphere only to make everything feel better. It was him that people knew.

But, honestly, it all burdened him. He wasn’t originally someone who would take everything lightly. He remembered everything people said to him—every hate comment on SNS, every nasty look, every whisper that said how bad he was, how he didn’t deserve this debut. He recognized all bad words people silently threw at him. He remembered everything.

He was broken. Every night, no matter how tired he was, he would sneak outside after he made sure all the members had been asleep. He would go to the rooftop, not caring about the night low temperature. He would sit at the darkest corner, so no one would see him shaking.

No, he wouldn’t let anyone find him in his pathetic condition. He never told the others about it, not even Hyunwoo, even though people might see him relying on the leader so much. He didn’t want to be a burden to the other members; they’d suffered enough without him weighing them with his own problems.

Tonight, too, wasn’t different than the other sleepless nights. He was sitting at the corner of the rooftop, both knees pressing against his chest as he hugged them. He looked like a fragile feather, pathetic and in the need of help. The wind was somehow colder tonight, but he couldn’t care less. He only wanted to forget; he hoped the cold night could make him forget, even though he knew what he did now was only a temporary escape. In the morning, all his problems would be back—all the comments, the looks, the whispers would once again fill his day.

Minhyuk felt so lonely.

There was this time when he wished someone would come and hold him close. Sometimes he imagined that someone would whisper softly to him, telling that everything would be okay. He was craving for comfort; he was craving for love.

Sometimes, he just wanted to go home. He wanted to meet those whom he knew loved him truly. He missed his family. He missed his house. He missed his room. He missed sleeping in his own, comfortable bed. He missed his mother’s cookery. He missed helping his father fix everything broken in their house.

He just missed everything, all the warm and lovely things he had left to pursue his dreams.

He couldn’t go back, though. He couldn’t let his family see him like this, all bend and break.

No one could see him like this. No one…

“Minhyuk?”

Minhyuk snapped when suddenly a familiar voice tickled his hearing. At first, he thought he was hallucinating. He was sure everyone had been sleeping soundly when he left, and he knew he didn’t make any noises that could possibly wake someone up.

So, how could Hyunwoo suddenly show up in front of him with that concerned look on his face?

“Hyunwoo,” Minhyuk could only whisper. “Why are you here?”

“It should be my question to you,” Hyunwoo’s voice was calm, but Minhyuk could hear worries in it. “Why are you here? It’s been late and it’s cold, and, if you forgot, we still have packed schedules tomorrow.”

Minhyuk looked down at his thin fingers on his knees. He couldn’t answer why; he couldn’t let Hyunwoo know _why_. He had promised himself to keep it just to himself. “I just couldn’t sleep,” he muttered—it wasn’t a lie, though. “Fresh air would help me get sleepy.”

“The air isn’t fresh, Minhyuk, it is _cold._ Come on, let’s get back to the dorm before someone finds us not in our beds and tells the manager.”

Hyunwoo took Minhyuk’s wrist and pulled it, but Minhyuk didn’t budge. Minhyuk let out a shaky breath when Hyunwoo’s eyes pierced into him, but, no, he didn’t want to go back yet.

“Minhyuk,” the leader tried again, “come on. Don’t make me carry you back.”

Minhyuk kept silence, but he shook his head. He freed his arm from Hyunwoo and went back to his previous position before Hyunwoo came—this time, he buried his face between his knees to avoid Hyunwoo’s stare.

He could hear Hyunwoo sighing heavily. He knew he shouldn’t be stubborn, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to stay, and Hyunwoo’d better leave him alone…

… But, maybe, some part of him wanted Hyunwoo to stay.

“Minhyuk—”

“Hyunwoo,” the blond cut Hyunwoo’s sentence, “can we stay here for a while? Will you stay here with me?”

Hyunwoo’s lips were pressed into a thin line when Minhyuk raised his head. Minhyuk noticed that the leader was confused, not knowing what happened with his member. However, after a moment, Hyunwoo exhaled and took a seat beside Minhyuk.

“Mind to tell me what’s going on with you?” asked the tan guy.

“Nothing…” Minhyuk knew he sounded unsure, but he didn’t continue.

They fell silent after that. The wind was getting colder and it made Minhyuk’s thin body shiver slightly. He hugged his knees tighter, trying to get a little warmer.

But, then, a strong arm pulled him.

Minhyuk’s heart jumped when his cheek pressed against a firm chest. Hyunwoo’s arm was around his shoulder, pulling the thin boy even closer to his bigger body.

It was warm; Hyunwoo was so warm. Hyunwoo was protecting him. Hyunwoo didn’t ask more about his condition, but he could feel that Hyunwoo tried to understand, thus he stayed.

Hyunwoo tried to help him, and it made him feel like crying.

Hyunwoo came when he needed comfort; Hyunwoo comforted him when he needed it the most. Minhyuk couldn’t explain how he felt right now, but with Hyunwoo hugging him like this, he suddenly felt so relieved.

Minhyuk’s chest felt so full with emotions. He didn’t know what to do, or what to say, but his fingers gripped on Hyunwoo’s sweater tightly, not wanting to let it go. He buried his face into Hyunwoo’s chest, breathing the scent of his leader—Hyunwoo always smelled like a forest after the rain and Minhyuk loved it; it helped him relax his hectic mind.

“Are you crying?” Hyunwoo’s voice was heard again. Now he stroked Minhyuk’s strands gently, as though he would break Minhyuk even more if he wasn’t careful.

“I’m not,” replied the blond.

Minhyuk felt that he was pushed, thus he let go. His cheeks got hotter when Hyunwoo cupped them, a pair of sharp eyes looking right into his pathetic ones.

“Right,” muttered the leader, “you’re not.”

Minhyuk made a small smile as he took one of Hyunwoo’s hands and held it close to his chest. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, voice rather shaking.

“Why are you sorry?”

“You shouldn’t have seen me… like this. And, I made you go outside in the middle of the freezing night. I’m sorry.”

Minhyuk expected Hyunwoo to ask about his current situation, but the dark-haired male only smiled in return.

“We all got each other’s backs, Minhyuk,” Hyunwoo said in a gentle voice as he ruffled Minhyuk’s hair with his free hand, “there is no exception. Whenever you feel down, you know what to do. Stop bottling everything up; it’s not like I didn’t notice it.”

Minhyuk blinked a couple times. “You did?”

“I did. I do. I always will,” The leader pulled his hand only to caress Minhyuk’s cheek, chuckling when he noticed the red color on the younger’s face. “Lean on me, Minhyuk. Count on me.”

This time, Minhyuk couldn’t hold his tears anymore. He threw himself into Hyunwoo’s strong arms, for the first time letting his leader protect him. He didn’t know that it would be this simple. Letting Hyunwoo in, leaning on the leader of the group—Minhyuk didn’t know it would be so easy to release everything that had burdened him all this time. He didn’t need fancy motivating words; he didn’t need anything but a warm hug and some comfort from someone who really cared.

Now, he had it all.

As Hyunwoo tightened the hug, Minhyuk closed his eyes.

He finally felt stronger, less fragile.

 

* * *

 

_I’m sorry you saw me breaking_

_But, stay with me, don’t stray_

_God, I wish you would hold me closely_

_Don’t think I don’t feel the same_

_I’m better on my own_

_But, I don’t want to be alone_

_‘Cause I’m fragile_

_God, I’m fragile_

**[Gnash feat. Wrenn - Fragile](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nb58YzOzQ0g) **


End file.
